The Soloist
by Lovetoread1983
Summary: Zexion is famous musician. Demyx is a fan who becomes obsessed with him. See what happens when he gets a job as the musician's personal assistant.


Warning: Contains Zemyx yaoi

Demyx stood in front with his back to the audience, eyes glued to the musician on stage. Just one man on a stool playing his violin; the music flowing from the violin was both beautiful and forlorn. It made you want to smile for the uniqueness of the melody and at the same time it tore your heart out from the incredible sadness each note portrayed; each one slow and drawn out sounded as though tears were falling from the melody itself. In fact as Demyx tore his eyes away from the stage for a moment he saw several people in the audience crying. He turned back to the stage to see that the musician was also crying.

Well hell, how am I supposed to keep it together when everyone around me is blubbering he thought to himself as a tear fell from his eye and he quickly brushed it away.

It was like this every performance, the power behind this man's music so compelling he mesmerized his audience. God knew Demy was lost to the man and the music. He'd first seen Zexion play 19 months ago in a little concert hall back in Twilight Town. After that concert it was all he could do to concentrate on his daily duties. He lay awake every night listening to the CD and picturing Zexion in his mind. They would always be lovers, spending their days shopping, walking hand in hand on the beach, going to the zoo and amusement parks. Kissing and sharing ice cream. Then finally one day Demyx made the decision to follow Zexion's tour until he found a way to be with him.

After several months he managed to get himself hired as part of his entourage and since then has worked his way up to personal assistant. Meaning he did spend many hours with the man but they had yet to be of the romantic variety. Zexion was the most beautiful man Demy had ever laid eyes on. From his glorious head of thick blue hair that covered half of his face. Something Demy always thought was a shame even if it was attractive as hell. Then there were those piercing slate eyes that seemed to see right through to your soul when he focused in on you. Oh and of course his lean muscled body could not be ignored. Demy loved the way his muscles rippled under his skin when he moved, Zexion made a habit of walking around shirtless. Something Demy certainly appreciated.

Demy was drawn from his musings as applause erupted behind him. He turned to see the audience on their feet. Smiling and crying their emotions so conflicted they did not know which to do, he knew the feeling. Now came the nerve wracking part of the performance. All of the stage hands stood on high alert, holding their collective breath, hoping, praying, and as Zexion stood up we all waited ready to move. Maybe he would be okay tonight Demy thought as he watched Zexion walk from the stage. So far so good, the stool was still upright, as was the microphone. Just 15 more feet, the stage hands waited, the audience was still on their feet going crazy. Then it happened. Zexion turned to wave one last time to his fans and he caught his foot on a cable and started going down. True to his nature it wasn't going to be a graceful fall. As he started to fall his first instinct was to protect his baby so he tried holding out the violin, of course this only compounded the problem as he somehow managed to get his legs twisted in the cord and his coat tails. How did he manage this stuff?

The crowd that could see him was now silent waiting to see if he is injured. What they didn't know was this was a common occurrence. All stage hands sprung into action rushing to help their boss off the floor, again. Demy was there first, as always, "Hey, you okay Zex?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I wish I wasn't so clumsy. How does shit like that happen all the time? I am so careful and then boom down I go. It's like the stuff searches me out." Zexion shook his head, frustrated.

"It does seem like that sometimes doesn't it? Don't worry though I will always be there to catch you, you know that right?" He looked at the man he'd been in love with for almost two years hoping he got the hidden message, but as always it was lost in his spacey friend's mind.

"Of course I know that. I couldn't function without you!" With a big cheeky grin he put his arm around Demy's shoulders and squeezed. "Let's go to my dressing room so we can get out of here. Did you make the arrangements I asked you to make this morning?"

"I did, everything is set, and you have the next 12 months off from touring. I did have to agree to you recording another CD in that time though. I thought with all of the songs you have written that wouldn't be a problem; is it?

"Nah, it'll be fine, I do have a lot I can record. Thanks for taking care of that so quickly."

"Are you kidding? I did it that quickly to keep you from changing your mind," Demy replied with a snicker. "You've been working way too hard and need a break. So I jumped on it when you finally asked for the sabbatical. It will be strange not being with you everyday though," He looked away not wanting Zexion to see just how much that idea saddened him.

"What? What do you mean; I just figured you would still be around to help me out." He started to get a little shrill of panic in his voice, "I'm sorry I should have figured you needed a break from me. I know I can get a little annoying."

"Whoa, calm down, I don't mind staying around. I'm good with that I just assumed you'd want a break from me that's all. Zexy I would love nothing better than to spend every hour of everyday with you. Don't you get that yet?" He asked as he moved closer to the hot blue haired man.

"You wh-what?" Zexy stood stock still trying to absorb what this beautiful man that had been his life line and security for the past year had just admitted to. His amazing Demy, with his striking green eyes that reminded him of fresh spring grass in their brightness and his unique mull-hawk of sandy blonde hair that on rare occasions he had snuck a brief run through to feel its silky texture.

They stood only inches apart now, Demy had closed the distance between them while Zexy was lost in thought.

Snapping back Zexion stood seeing his assistant in a whole new light. Why had he never noticed how Demy looked at him? Had Demy ever looked at him like this before today? Surely he would have noticed if he had. Swallowing hard as his heart rate sped up Zexion watched him move in closer yet. Oh my God he was going to kiss him! A tremor of anticipation ran down his spine as the thought of those soft full lips on his flashed into his mind. Then it was no longer an image but a reality.

Demy's only thought was that he needed to kiss this blue haired captivating musician and he had to do it immediately; he may not get another chance once Zexy had a moment to figure out what he had just said to him, and what he meant by it. So he took the opportunity and moved in.

Their lips touch tentatively at first, neither man knowing how the other would react. Soon though they both moved in a little closer and the kiss became more than chaste.

Once Demy knew the feelings were mutual and his kiss was welcomed he put his hands on both sides of Zexy's face and threaded his fingers through that wonderful blue hair. As the kiss intensified he moved his tongue along the seam of those luscious lips begging for them to open so he could explore the soft, warm, moist interior of mouth behind them. He was rewarded with a moan and his entrance granted when the lips parted on that moan. The sound combined with the warmth of breath that escaped caused Demy's cock to stir and his hips to buck forward to contact with the hard body now pressed against his.

Zexion was amazed at how unbelievably soft and warm Demy's lips felt against his own and when he used his tongue to open Zexy's mouth his shaft became instantly hard; the moan nowhere near expressing how it felt to have this mouth playing at his. Demy's hips bucked forward and began to grind against his own and he joined in on the movements desperately trying to get even closer. The clothes they were wearing were beginning to become an annoyance, and one that needed to be removed, quite literally.

Demy broke the kiss, panting he said, "Zexy are you sure about this? I need you to understand, if this goes on much longer I will not be able to stop. I need to know you're sure about this."

He started to remove the other mans shirt he and answered with a grin, "Believe me Dem, I have never wanted anything more in my life." Then he kissed him slow and sweet at first and as he slid Demy's shirt down his shoulders he deepened the kiss by pushing his way inside and delving into the moist heat of his new lover's mouth.

Zexy closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of all that warm naked skin beneath his slowly moving hands; skin that would soon be pressed against his own. Shifting directions back up from narrow hips spreading his hands over the tight abs and moving up to the taught lean muscled chest that rippled and trembled beneath his touch. He broke the kiss so he could taste his way from that tremendous mouth down his chin and jaw then back to the sweet spot behind Demy's ear. Slowly, methodically working his way down to his neck where he nibbled, sucked, and licked his way to the collar bone the back up his neck on the other side to his mouth once again. With each inch of progress and each contact of lips to skin the man he desired became more aroused. His breath came in gasps and groans. His heart beat fluttering and pounding his grinding became more insistent.

"Um, Zexion I didn't lock the door." Demy said panting, "I think maybe we should lock it don't you?"

Not really paying attention to the words at first Zexy continued his explorations. Working his way down Demy's chest; taking time to gently nibble on each nipple before moving down the path to his belly-button.

" Zex, Zex the door," Demy pleaded breathlessly.

"Hmm, yes the door," he suddenly realized what Demy was saying and stopped with his hands on Demy's zipper, having already taken care of the button. "Oh, I guess we should lock the door huh?"

"Yes I think that would be a good idea," Demy answered smiling and still a little breathless.

Zexy stood up quickly to get to the door unfortunately Demy was still looking down at him so when he stood his head smacked right into Demy's nose. The crunch was loud and the blood, oh my god there was so much blood!

"Ow, fuck that hurt!" he yelled grabbing his shirt that was on the ground next to him to soak up the blood flowing from his nose.

"Oh my god Demy I'm so sorry, damn it I am such a fucking clutz. Is there something I can do? Shit look at all the blood, does it hurt? Ice, ice would be good right, it will keep the swelling down. Shit I hope I didn't break your nose, does it feel broken?" He rattled all of this off as he put ice in a towel and brought it over to Demy who had now taken a seat on the couch. Zexy carefully sat next to him afraid he might do something else to hurt him. "Why do you put up with me? I am always doing stupid shit like this!" he asked as he inspected Demy's nose and wiped the blood from his chin and chest. When he finally gathered the courage to look at the injured man he was shocked to see a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about? I may have just broken your nose and you're smiling. Oh great now your laughing? Did I cause brain damage too, should I call an ambulance?"

As Zexion started to stand up Demy grabbed his wrist, "Zexy don't you understand I love everything about you? Do you think I have been your personal assistant just for the employment? I worked hard to get this position so I could be near you, you ass." Still snickering he wiped the last of the blood from his nose and tossed his shirt into a waste basket a few feet away. "Look, I have had a thing for you for over a year."

"You have? Why didn't you say anything to me?" Zexion asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Right, what was I supposed to say? Hey Zexion I made your reservations for Saturday and oh by the way I love you." Demy stated dryly.

"You love me, really?" A sparkle of mischief appeared in his blue grey eyes as he realized what this meant for their relationship. "You know I have spent many nights dreaming of us together, romantically I mean. You have no idea how inventive I've been in the bedroom with you in my dreams after days of being with you and never being able to act on my feelings, my desires."

Zexion grinned and gave Demy a look that said "You are so mine." Demy shivered at that look, it was pure heat, pure desire. A look he had never seen in this man's eyes before and it was hot as hell. Demy stood up and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Chuckling Demy answered. "You never locked the door."

"Oh." Zexy smiled sheepishly. "How's our nose?" He asked as the blond came to stand in front of him. "It doesn't look like its swelling at all."

"It's a little sore but I'll live." He answered as he knelt on the floor between the other man's knees. Smiling he asked, "Now where were we?" and began working on the buttons of Zexy's shirt.

"You're amazing you know that? Most men would have left frustrated at my stupidity."

"Well I am not most men, and being clumsy does not make you stupid. I find it kinda cute." With the shirt removed he started kissing the exposed skin causing Zexy's breath to hitch as he started sucking on his nipple.

"No, no your certainly not." He gasped as Demy started rubbing his erection through his trousers. Then moaned when he unzipped them a used his teeth to softly bite his way up and down his shaft through his boxers. "Definitely not." He sighed and sunk a little deeper into the couch as the waist of his pants and boxers were pulled from his body in one smooth motion leaving his erection to spring free of its confinement. He couldn't ever remember being this hard, this aroused. He was already leaking from the excitement of being touched by this green eyed provocative guy. Having him kneel in front of him like this had to be the most erotic image he had ever seen.

Once the pants were out of his way Demy placed his hands on the muscled thighs and lightly ran his fingernails up the insides and worked his way to Zexy's groin. Watching as the beautiful cock in front of him jumped and throbbed in appreciation of his touch. Following with his tongue along the slightly red path of the right thigh he made his way up to the now trembling grey eyed man's shaft. They stared at each other as he slowly licked his way up the underside of the swollen flesh causing his hips to buck but Demy held him steady and moved a little closer pulling the plump head into his mouth.

Both men closed their eyes and moaned no longer able to hold their excitement at bay. The musician drove his hands into the silky hair of the man working his shaft to guide his movements. He held his head still to while thrust upward into the blond's mouth.

Demy allowed Zexy control for only a few minutes then took over again by grabbing his hands and pinning them beside his legs. Now with full control he could show the man he had yearned to touch for over a year one of the things he had imagined doing to him. Starting at the crown Demy slowly sucked the cock into his mouth keeping pressure in his cheeks to make sure the fit was tight. He smiled inwardly as Zexy swore softly, his breath started coming is quick gasps and he tried bucking his hips but Demy was in a position that had Zexy's hips and thighs pinned down as well; he knew not allowing him to move would add to his lover's excitement.

"Holy hell Dem!" he tried bucking again, and was again denied.

Now using his tongue Demy worked circles around the shaft while keeping it firmly in his mouth. He was rewarded with the taste of pre-cum from the tip, he intensified his efforts.

"Oh god Dem, please I need to touch you. This can't be all about me, please."

Demy lifted his head leaving go of Zexy's cock with an audible pop causing the man to groan again as his cock jerked and jutted in excitement. Smiling he asked, "Are you sure, cause I have all kinds of plans for your cock you know?"

Groaning again, "I'm sure you do, but I need to play with you too," and with that he planted a cheeky grin on his face and pounced on the unsuspecting man taking him to the ground as he straddled his hips. His own cock still hard as steel he began to remove the rest of the Demy's clothes. Of course this meant he needed to get off the hips that he was currently perched on, something he really didn't want to do just yet so he leaned forward and kissed him. This was not the slow easy chaste kiss from earlier. This was demanding, seductive, and erotic with its movements. Their tongues warred in their mouths each trying to out-do the other in seduction and thrusts. They began moving their hips in unison stirring their passion to a fever pitch. Zexy broke away quickly moving down Demy's body and removing the pants that had been irritating him for some time now. He barely had the pants out of the way before he had that wonderful heated flesh in his mouth sucking it, licking it. Pulling and tugging with a ferocity he could not control because he was as aroused as his lover.

Demy gasped for air. He moaned and bucked and was having a hard time controlling his release at the sudden intense assault Zexy had sprung on him. Where was his clumsy love now? Because the man working his rod to the point of exploding was anything but clumsy. "Ah fuck me! Zex stop!" He grabbed the other man's head with trembling hands. His whole body was trembling from the effort it was taking to not come. "I don't want this to be over so fast, come here." He grabbed his face in his hands and gently guided him back up his body pulling him into a kiss as soon as he was close enough to reach.

Zexy settled on top of the long lean body beneath him threading his legs between Dem's. The position placing their groins in a snug fit. Both men groaned at the contact. Zexy couldn't help it he had to start moving and he smiled as his partner did the same.

The intensity of the kiss increased with the movements of their hips and groins. Their cocks worked themselves to a perfect side by side position so as the men moved to press against each other their shafts were sliding alongside each other causing a glorious friction.

As the pace increased Demy broke away once again, "Zex, I want to taste you I want you to come in my mouth."

"You're killing me Dem." he moaned, "I always thought you were sexy but holy fuck you are amazing. I am not going to finish without you so if you get to taste me then I get to taste you too." Again with the cheeky grin.

With a cheeky smile of his own Demy replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

With that the men got settled into place, and just as Demy was about to begin Zexy looked over at him, waggled his eyebrows and said, "I bet I can get you off before you get me off."

Raising an eyebrow, smiling Demy replied, "Oh you are on my delicious man." And dove down causing Zexy to yell out and wonder if he just bit off more than he could chew, so to speak. Then he started his own torture methods.

As both men sucked, pulled, licked and basically proceeded to drive each other mad with arousal both brought the other to the point of pleasure-pain. Sweating, moaning, bucking they continued their beautiful torture on one another.

Demy was so aroused that every time he pulled Zexy into his mouth and down his throat he could swear he felt it in his own cock, or maybe it was just that they were learning what the other was going to do, they seemed to be mirroring movements.

Zexy was ready to explode he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Demy's talents went way beyond anything he could have dreamed up. He knew it wouldn't be long now before he lost control so he picked up his own ministration pulling the blonds cock fast and hard down his throat and keeping it there for several short deep strokes before pulling up again. He was rewarded with a little leaking of cum that he licked at greedily.

Both men now sucked at the others shafts with a hunger they could no longer control. They were moaning around each other's cocks, the vibrations intensifying their arousal. Both so close their breathing heavy, their moaning grew louder. They held onto hips for purchase moving only their heads then as if communicating telepathically they both deep throated each other in unison and held there, moving up and down in short quick strokes, squeezing their cock heads with the back of their throats and again in unison they exploded, bucking into the others mouth and screaming around each other. Each drank the other's cream until there was nothing left then allowed the cocks to slip from their mouths and laid their heads on the other's thigh until they could breathe again.

After several minutes Demy repositioned himself so he could rest his head on the other man's chest. Before settling in he gave said man a long slow sensuous kiss. They cuddled close and settled in on the floor.

"How could we have both missed the signals? How clueless are we anyway?" Demy mused as he shook his head.

"Does it matter? We know now and we have the rest of our lives to make up for the time we lost." He smiled up at Demy who returned it with one of his own.

"We do have the next twelve months of tour free time to explore things further." Demy said laughing.

**AN: Okay so this started out as a one shot then became a regular story. However after I started writing more it can now be either. I can make more of a story but I suppose that will depend on the response I get from you, the readers. Let me know if you want me to continue this or just leave it as is. **

_**Any reviews are welcome if you don't like something constructive criticism is helpful.**_

_**Thank you to ALL that read this. **_


End file.
